In chemical and biological laboratories, reagent transfer from a source vessel to a target receptacle is a fundamental task. Typically, a technician must retrieve various reagent bottles from a storage location, each containing a substance pertinent to the task at hand. The technician then manually pipettes a precise quantity of each into an appropriate reaction receptacle, such as a selected well of a multi-well plate. To prevent contamination, the pipette tip must be cleaned after contact with each different reagent, or it must be discarded and replaced with a new tip.
Alternatively, the technician can attempt to manually pour each of the collected reagents from its storage vessel into a desired reaction receptacle. However, given the ultra-small quantities of reagents typically called for in modern-day protocols, particularly for expensive reagents, this technique can be very tedious and difficult to accurately perform. Moreover, the act of pouring often leads to wasted reagent, e.g., where excessive amounts are inadvertently dispensed, and cross-contamination between receptacles can result, especially when working in a high-density receptacle format (e.g., a plate or tray having ninety-six wells).
Thus, it is not surprising that such manual techniques fail to meet the demands of most laboratories, where very small quantities of numerous (e.g., hundreds or thousands) reagents must be dispensed in a quick and accurate manner.
While systems are known that automate certain aspects of reagent storage, retrieval and/or dispensing, these too are associated with certain disadvantages. One such system, available from Sagian Inc. (Indianapolis, Ind.), automates the picking and placing of reagents. Briefly, to “pick” a reagent is to retrieve it from a reagent file, and to “place”it is to re-file it back into the reagent file. The Sagian system employs two industrial robots to move reagents to and from an operator area. The first robot is a mini-trieve that moves to a vertical file holding a target reagent and then pulls out an appropriate drawer containing the reagent. The robot then delivers the drawer to another work area where a CRS articulated robot removes the requested reagent, verifies that it is the correct container by passing the container in front of a bar-code scanner, and places it into one of a series of racks which are accessible by the operator. The mini-trieve then returns the drawer to its original location in the file. While eliminating much of the labor burden and handling errors generally associated with manual techniques, manual intervention is nevertheless required in order to dispense the reagent. Moreover, much wasted effort is involved since each drawer retrieved by the robot usually contains hundreds of additional reagents that do not pertain to the task at hand. Further, the robotic motions involved, and distances traversed, in retrieving each reagent can be quite substantial. Cumulatively, the overall process can be quite time consuming, particularly in situations where a great number of reagents (e.g., hundreds or thousands) must be retrieved.
Another automated system is sold under the trade name HAYSTACK, available from The Automation Partnership Group plc (Melbourn Science Park, Melbourn, Royston, Hertfordshire, UK). Similar to the Sagian system, the HAYSTACK system utilizes industrial robots to retrieve drawers of reagents from vertical files. In addition to such pick-and-place functions, The Automation Partnership offers modules that are able to carry out various dispensing steps.
Such added capability, however, substantially increases the operational complexity of the system, and can consume a great deal of valuable laboratory space, as well.
There is, thus, a need for a relatively simple and compact reagent storage and dispensing system that provides for variable (custom) retrieval, as well as quick and accurate dispensing, of numerous selected reagents.